As well known in the art, a number of hinge structures are applied to move a pivoting member vertically or laterally in respect to a fixed member about one rotation shaft. More specifically describing an operation of an article to which the hinge structure is applied by way of illustration, this operation may include certain operations such as opening/closing of an article cover, opening/closing of an upper portion of a notebook computer and vertical adjustment of a visual display device.
The hinge structure generally has a frictional member for applying a certain amount of frictional force and an elastic member for supporting the weight of a pivotal member.
In the meantime, examples of conventional hinge structures include those as proposed in Korean Laid-Open Utility Model Registration No. 20200110000941 and Korean Laid-Open Utility Model Registration No. 20200110000942.
However, the conventionally proposed hinge structures have an inconvenience in that a rotation shaft to be inserted into a central axis of a hinge is necessarily cut into a certain shape of flat plate.
Further, the rotation shaft is fastened in its both ends with certain structures of washer and nut so as to support both sides of the rotation shaft with independent forces. This causes different frictional forces to be applied to the both sides of the rotation shaft thereby failing to apply the frictional force to the both sides of the rotation shaft as a balanced braking force. Then, a user may not easily move the pivotal member as a drawback.
Moreover, the conventional structure has a problem that a number of washers are applied to unnecessarily add more processes in manufacture of an article.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problem of the related art and it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a hinge structure by which a force applied to both ends of a rotation shaft can be equally divided in an easy manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hinge structure which can reduce the number of washers provided in faces between a fixed member and pivotal members so as to overcome the difficulty in manufacturing processes.
It is further another object of the invention to provide a hinge structure which can provide a generally circularly-configured rotation shaft and reduce the number of washers so as to shorten the time consumed for manufacturing an article.